1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for adjusting the stroke on a random orbital machine, such as, but not limited to, polishing machines and sanding machines. This adjustment ability allows a user to define the stroke of the random orbital machine and adjust it between a maximum definitive stroke setting and minimum zero orbit setting.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Polishing machines and sanding machines are routinely used in the automotive detailing industry and home building industry to correct imperfections in the paint or drywall and to apply polishes and waxes. There are three primary machines used, including rotary buffers, random orbital machines, and dual action machines. Each tool has its place, as the manner in which the pad spins on each machine is unique and used for different purposes.
Rotary buffers are the fastest and most effective machine for removing paint defects in a controlled manner with good results. The drive unit used in a rotary buffer is directly connected to the pad and each one is in axial alignment with each other. In order to correct paint scratches, the rotary buffer is commonly used to remove enough paint surrounding the scratches to make the surface level. Removing scratches, however, requires more skill and control of the machine than a typical hobbyist possesses. For this reason, rotary buffers are commonly avoided by average users as it is very easy to remove too much paint and damage the finish by causing swirl marks or by burning the paint.
Random orbital machines were introduced in order to meet the needs of an average user, as they require less experience and control to operate. A random orbital machine uses a gear case that employs two unique mechanisms which move a pad attached to a backing plate. Unlike a rotary buffer, random orbital machines place the central rotational axis of the pad and the backing plate offset from the driveshaft of the machine. This offset is commonly referred to as the “stroke”. As a result, the backing plate and pad orbit the driveshaft in a circular motion. At the same time, the pad randomly spins, as it is mounted on an idle bearing. This random spinning varies with pressure applied on the pad and is not directly powered. The result is a polishing action that will not burn or cut through the paint as it will not produce the heat from a powered spinning action. Random orbital machines are, therefore, much safer and dramatically less likely to cause swirls or burn through the paint.
Similar to random orbital machines, dual action machines place the central rotational axis of the pad and the backing plate offset from the driveshaft. As a result of this stroke, the backing plate and pad orbit the driveshaft in a circular motion. However, with a dual action machine the spinning of the pad is directly powered.
At the heart of a random orbital machine is the machine's stroke. The stroke is determined by the offset between the driveshaft axis and the backing axis. A longer offset or stroke places the backing plate rotational axis farther away from the driveshaft axis. Multiplying the offset by two produces the stroke diameter. The “stroke” is, therefore, a term that identifies the diameter of the path the backing plate travels as it orbits around the driveshaft.
A majority of random orbital machines are small stroke machines, which mean they use a stroke length that measures somewhere between approximately 6 mm-12 mm. A small stroke machine limits the movement of the pad to a smaller and tighter orbit. This results in a smoother action. A small stroke machine is also easier to control because the backing plate orbits around the driveshaft rotational axis in a tighter path. There are less vibrations and movement making the machine easier to hold due to the smoother action.
A large stroke machine delivers increased orbits per minute (OPM) of backing plate motion using the same rotations per minute (RPM), as the orbit of the backing plate and the pad around the drive shaft is increased. A large stroke also increases movement of the pad which helps spread out polishing compounds and treats a larger surface area. It also accomplishes more cutting action into the paint which allows for scratches and paint defects to be corrected. Small stroke machines typically only polish the paint and do not cut into it, and, therefore, are not able to remove surface defects.
One method of addressing the deficiencies of a small stroke has been to increase the RPM of the machine. While this increases the rotation of the motor, the machine stroke stays the same. There are also longevity issues associated with increased RPM for the motor and increased OPM for the pad. Increasing the RPM puts more strain on the motor, while increased OPM burns out a pad faster.
In sum, both long stroke and short stroke machines have their place in the industry. Therefore, what is needed is a machine that can be adjusted by the user without special tools or disassembly of the machine. Finally, what is needed is a compact, simple, and effective method to adjust the stroke of a machine based on the needs of the user.